Anime Hostess Club
by CaitlnIsClumsy
Summary: The AHC and the host club must share the same room. Between family problems and graduation how will the clubs stay together? and if they do will Mr.Kuro break them apart himself?
1. Chapter 1

Anime Hostess Club (AHc)

Chapter one

The sound of footsteps boomed in the halls of Ouran Academy as six girls walked up the stairs to Music Room 3. Though they were all wearing the guys uniform. The tallest of the group was about 5' 5" and has brown eyes and brown straight hair in a ponytail, her skin was light. To the brown eyed girls right was a girl that looked to be about 5' 2", has fiery red hair with emerald eyes though not perfect her glasses were oval black thick-rimmed ones, very light. The green eyed girl turn to the rest of the girls, "You girls wait here we're going to tell the host club who we are and why we're here."

The to girls opened the door and pink rose petals spiraled out, "Welcome," six handsome boys were standing and sitting around, and on, a maroon chair. As the boys were finished saying 'welcome' the brown eyed girl jumped in surprise, and fell to the ground. The green eyed girl walked to the shortest black haired boy() and said, "My name is Alyssa Shizukana and that over there is Caitlin Bukiyona," pointing to herself and at the girl that fell at the door. The boy that was in the chair walked over to Caitlin, and helped her to her knees.

"My name is Tamaki Souh," as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Are you Okay, my love," he said with his face so close to hers they could almost kiss. She coughed into her shoulder and said "can I have my space please?" after totally breaking the mood she got up by herself leaving Tamaki still on the ground dumfounded.

Caitlin walked over to Alyssa, as Alyssa said, ""According to my records, you are Kyoya Ohtori, correct?" Tamaki quickly stood up and walked over to Kyoya, and listened to Alyssa.

"Yes that is correct."

She slid her glasses back up her nose as an evil glint was in her eyes. She took a piece of paper from her pocket, and said, "This is a letter from Superintendent Souh. It says the Host Club must share Music Room 3 with the Anime Hostess Club."

Caitlin then walked back to the door and yelled out into the hallway, " 'Kay girls you can come in now!"

Four girls walked in, the first of which were twins, their long platinum blonde hair tied in a tight bun. They had tan skin that went well with their deep blue eyes, and they were carrying books that were clutched to their chests. They were starring intensely at they other set of twins in the room as if they were instantly annoyed.

The next girl that entered the room had bright pink hair, with a side ponytail on the left side of her head. She had deep brown eyes and was wearing a big set of headphones around her neck. The last girl that walked in had her wavy black hair down her back, and had purple eyes that sparkled in the light.

"Boys this is our twins, Alexis and Amanda Chisei, the one with the headphones is Angela Kagen, and last but not least Angela's half-sister Morgan Kagen," Caitlin said pointing to each of the girls as she said their names. She then walked to the less fortune side and started making plans of some sort.

"Kyoya we should introduce ourselves too," Said Tamaki.

But suddenly Amanda said, "We already know your names and all we want to know what side we can have."

Kyoya pointed to the less fortunate side of the room, where Caitlin was sitting down in a chair, but it quickly fell to pieces. "If you want to have the better side you'll have to work for it."

"No this is fine and thank you," Said Alyssa as she and the other girls said walking over to their side.

"Why are they wearing the guys' uniform?" Hikaru asked his brother, though Kaoru was only listening halfheartedly, because he could still fell the other twins' glare still on him.

AHc

**FOOTNOTE!**

**1) Kyoya :P**

**_author's notes_**

**_thank you for reading. tell me what you think(FLAMES EXEPTED, i has marshmellows) so please review and reading would be good_**

**_I thank Aero Lynx for helping me! I couldn't do it without you buddy!_**

**_AL: i praticlly wrote it! :)_**


	2. Chapter 2

AHc

Chapter 2

The hosts curiously watched as the girls began to remodel their side of the room. Constantly throughout the day contractors, movers, and workers were coming in and out of the room. Caitlin's parents owned a construction company, so her parents supplied the hostess with all the help they needed.

Angela's mom was an artist that had connections to help with the furniture, and she helped designed most of the art work in the room. Finally at the end of the day the room was finally finished. They hosts didn't do much but watch the girls and make plans for other days, because all the clubs didn't start until the next day.

The Hitachiin twins grew bored of what they were doing and went to spy on the hostess. Kyoya had recently bought all of the hostess a box of chocolates as a welcome gift, and asked the twins if they could give them to the girls. So they quickly walked with the gifts when the girls weren't looking, and set them on a table that was in the center of the beautiful space the hostess created.

Almost as soon as they hid underneath the table, Caitlin walked by and said, "I'm sorry Alyssa, but I have to go with my parents to pick up my brother. Bye! I can't wait for tomorrow!" She quickly grabbed her bag and left with a smile.

But surprisingly to the twins, as they peeked from underneath the table, the girls just sadly waved as she left. As Alyssa was fixing something on the table, Morgan walked up to whisper to her, " Is she ok? Last time I heard, her brother was still in the hospital."

"They are temporally letting him out, only because he doesn't have much time left," Alyssa whispered back.

"That's good, we could only hope for the best," she said sadly.

When the coast was finally clear, the twins climbed out from underneath the table and grabbed on of the presents. They quickly walked over to Tamaki and handed him the present. "Caitlin never got her present. We think you should give it to her," they said quickly.

"But she has already left," he said confused.

"Well we know she is having a bad day, and you want everyone to be happy, so we thought you could make her happy with a gift. But we were wrong," they said with a smirk.

"Kyoya I'm leaving for the day," he said quickly as he grabbed his bag and ran out of the room. As Mori and Hunny walked up to Kyoya, Kyoya said as he pushed his glasses back on his nose, "I usually don't say anything about a person's family matters, but I have recently pulled up Caitlin Bukiyo's records and have found out that he brother, Matthew Bukiyo's, has a serious medical condition that only will allow him to live for a short time longer. Hopefully someone will be able to help her from the sadness she is sinking into."

Tamaki finally found Caitlin walking to her limousine at the entrance of the school. When she turned around to look at the beautiful school, she didn't notice Tamaki looking at her. Suddenly her phone rang and she answered it, "Hello? Yes I'm leaving now. What! Is he ok? O I understand. I'm on my way. Ok. Goodbye."

She quickly walked to the vehicle, but right before she got in the car, she turned to look at the school once more. Tamaki lightly squeezed the gift as he saw tears roll down her face as she got into the car.

* * *

Later

Mori and Hunny were walking down the stairs to leave when, Angela and Morgan accidentally ran into them. Both girls bowed their heads and apologized.

"It's fine," said Hunny in surprise. Morgan put her arm behind her head and said, "I guess we were in such a hurry we didn't see you."

"Sorry we must be going," said Angela quickly as she grabbed Morgan's hand and walked up the stairs. "Sorry again," said both girls smiling.

When they left, something so small as a smile hit Mori and Hunny like a boulder. "Takashi." "Yes?" "I really like them." "Me to."


End file.
